


Добро пожаловать в клуб

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Pregnancy, mentions of Lucius Needful
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рика свои методы утешения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в клуб

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке  «Дьявол/Саммер|Рик. Саммер все-таки залетела в 17 лет, как и Бет. От Дьявола. Она боится, что родит лютую нечисть и скрывает беременность ото всех. Рик единственный кто сразу понимает в чем дело. Разговоры по душам, решение оставить ребёнка чем бы он там ни был»

Рик придерживает ей волосы, пока её тошнит на землю. Слава богу (или чёрту) хоть не кровью.  
Наконец вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, она с трудом садится, поджав под себя ноги, и смотрит на Рика, почти ожидая — даже желая — увидеть, как он кривится в отвращении. Но тот лишь складывает руки на груди и спокойным тоном интересуется:  
— Бет в курсе?  
— Боже, нет, конечно, — её пробирает дрожь, и она обхватывает себя за плечи. — Хочешь, чтобы они с папой меня убили?  
Он, фыркнув, закатывает глаза.  
— Блин, С-саммер, ты только что помогла мне прикончить центаврианского локустоморфа. А на прошлой неделе вы с Морти отвлекали на себя охотника за головами. И ты сейчас реально боишься, что твои предки могут н-наорать на тебя или, не дай бог, лишить телека? Всё-таки гены Джерри не пошли тебе на пользу.  
— Да, боюсь! — рявкнула она. — Некоторым из нас, если их вышвырнут из дома, некуда будет идти. У некоторых из нас нет корабля или портальной пушки.  
Что-то в лице Рика меняется.  
— Бет никогда бы не вышвырнула тебя. Ты это знаешь.  
Она отворачивается, закрывает глаза. Ей не нравится его внимательный, острый взгляд. Хочется скрыться от него, да и от самого Рика, оказаться от всей этой чёртовой семейки подальше, чтобы они ничего не знали, не знали о том, какая она идиотка...  
Плечи обхватывает чужая рука. Рик, сев рядом, притягивает её к себе, чуть не уткнув лицом в пропахший химикатами и спиртом халат.  
— Какой срок?  
— Пять недель, — говорить с закрытыми глазами почему-то легче. Непрошеные слёзы колют веки. — Рик?  
— М-м-м?  
— Я не хочу делать аборт, — чёрт, только бы голос сейчас не надломился. — То есть, ты знаешь, я не из тех чеканутых с «любая жизнь священна», но... я не хочу. Так будет неправильно.  
Он, слегка повернувшись, приобнимает её второй рукой, и она всё же вцепляется в ворот халата, прижимается к давно не стиранной футболке, чувствуя, как намокает ткань перед её всё ещё закрытыми глазами.  
— Люций урод, но... — Рик начинает поглаживать её по спине, — я хочу его оставить.  
— Даже если р-родится его мини-копия? — голос Рика нарочито бесцветен, но, если очень-очень прислушаться, можно уловить нотку усталого понимания.  
Ответ, омерзительный в своей однозначности, слетает с её губ раньше, чем она хотя бы успевает обдумать вопрос:  
— Да.  
Они молча сидят так некоторое время. Потом Рик бурчит, что у него затекли колени, и они поднимаются. Саммер, не разжимая пальцев, открывает глаза, смаргивая слёзы, отодвигается от Рика ровно настолько, чтобы можно было заглянуть в глаза.  
— И что дальше?  
— Сейчас, — он вдруг растягивает губы в невесёлой улыбке и взъерошивает ей волосы, — мы отправимся в лучшую больницу в Галактике, где определят, что именно этот м-*рыг*-удак оставил тебе на память. Потом мы вернёмся домой, и ты всё расскажешь Бет и тому недоразумению, которого вы с Морти зовёте отцом. И если он попытается закатить сцену — то рядом с тобой будет твой д-дедушка, которому всегда в радость вбить немного здравого смысла в его пустую башку. В метафорическом смысле, конечно. Увы.  
— А дальше, — продолжает он, и улыбка медленно исчезает, но взгляд остаётся непривычно тёплым, — ты будешь жить. Что же ещё?  
Хлопнув её по плечу, он опускает руки и направляется к кораблю. Замирает через два шага.  
— Моя мать едва закончила школу, когда ей не повезло заиметь меня. Саммер? Поздравляю, ты теперь стопроцентная Санчез. Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
Он оборачивается. Да, этот взгляд её более знаком, и она мысленно вздыхает, зная, что произойдёт дальше. Что поделаешь, это ведь всё-таки Рик.  
К счастью, это всё-таки Рик.  
— Приводи детей.  
Он довольно ухмыляется, выслушивая, что она думает о его чувстве юмора и манере утешения.  
Ну, может, не всё.  
Но некоторые вещи не обязательно произносить вслух.


End file.
